Ponies of the Amulet:The Friendship of Harmony
by TheFasteningmean
Summary: A Lord of the Rings My little pony Mash up: Twilight Sparkle is Middle Equestria's last hope facing complete destruction from the Forces of Discord, She with her new friends must venture far and wide to destroy the Alicorn Amulet once and for all, but the real question is? can she resist the temptation? i know the summary sucks but can you read the story? pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Middle-Equestria has changed, I felt it in the water, I felt it in the earth, I smelled it in the air… much that once was lost, for none now live who remember began with the Forging of the amulets, three were given to the Pegasus, seven to the Earthlings, Nine… nine were given to the unicorns, who above all else desired power. Within these amulets lied the power and determination to rule each race… but they were all deceived, for another amulet was made… in the Badlands, in the Fires of Mount Khaos, the Representation of Chaos itself, Discord, Created in secret, The Alicorn Amulet designed to rule even the most strong willed of individuals… and into this Amulet poured his malice , Cruelty, and his own willpower to dominate and make all life Miserable."

"One Amulet to rule them all…"

In the town known as Coltdor, Colts and Mares screaming through the town running from their Homes, pursued by armies of ponylike figures, their skin black as the color, their eyes blue as the sky, but horribly disfigured, the changelings slashing with their swords to anypony unlucky enough to get in their way

"One by One the Free lands of Equestria fell to the incredible power of the amulet… but there were some who resisted "

Across the Great plains of Drakelad, lied an army of Pegasus and Unicorn, Led by the Daughter of the King of Coltdor, Princess Platinum in an armor (as her name implies) made of platinum Leading her army with a face of uncertainty

"A last alliance of Pegasi and Unicorn marched against the Armies of the Badlands, on the slopes of Mount Khaos they fought for the freedom of Middle-Equestria"

Finally, the battle has commenced, Pegasus flew up to the skies unsheathed their blades and charged against the swarm of the Bug like changelings hacking and slashing each one that got across, the Pegasus began using archers at the command of Commander Hurricane, and the King of of Coltdor (Silverhoof) ordered the use of magic against the Overwhelming Buggers, unsheathing his own sword The Pacis and hacking incoming Changelings, after a few minutes of battle and several casualties , The Changelings started retreating

"The Battle was Almost Over, Victory was near"

Just as they started putting the changelings to a corner, A loud Roar could be heard from afar, and a Serpentine like creature started approaching the battlefield through the air, He had a red scalely tail, his left leg was that of a Goat hoof, His Right leg was of a green lizard, the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle Bat and Pegasus wings A deer and goat antler on his head, a white goatee, Red eyes , and a fang protruding from his mouth, and the alicorn amulet hanging from his long neck

"well, well, well, if it isn't the little ponies finally have the backbone to confront me, you should have called ahead I could have tidied up the place first" said the serpentine like creature looking at King Silverhoof with a Mocking grin on his face

"Your Campaign of Destruction ends Here Discord, no longer will you make ponies suffer with your games, the Pegasi and Unicorn have allied to finally end you here and now" said King Silverhoof furious and ready to attack

"Oh but don't you know the game has just started, this is far from the end, even if you kill me here and now, you ponies will still suffer greatly" Discord said with clear Glee in his face

"Enough talk, Villain, by my hand you will fall by the Greatest Blade ever forged, Pacis" said the King Showing Discord his Blade

"I'll say that's a nice blade you have, but I'm afraid I've seen better" Discord said clearly Mocking the King, the King was a Proud individual, and if there's anything he hated more than Discord was Being Mocked , with enough Rage King Silverhoof charged Against Discord to finally lay end to the Beast, at the last second Discord Vanished, the king Confused looked around , only to see a shadow loomed over him, it was too late, Discord Impaled The King with his own tail blood sprouting from the kings lifeless body

"How Boring and predictable, why did they make you King again?" said Discord throwing the Kings lifeless body near Princess Platinum, The Princess Shocked at what just happened

"Father, no, why?" said the Princess, cradling her Father's body in her shadow of Discord looming over her , he crouched down and grabbed from her head

"It was in this moment that Hope Faded, that Princess Platinum, Beloved daughter of the King, took up her father's Sword"

"I'll admit I was looking for a far more exciting battle, but I guess this'll do, any last words Princess, or should I say Queen" Discord said Mocking the royal bloodline once more

"Yes I do, Look Behind you" She said as an arrow approached Discord, he effortlessly stopped it with his free Hand and crushed the Arrow

"Fascinating, did you really think I was that stu-" as he was about to finish a sword cut through his neck and soon enough decapitated his whole head , huge gallons of blood squirting what's left of it on his neck and staining Queen Platinum's Face, as the Sword fell to the ground it broke in half

"Discord enemy of the Free Ponies of Equestria, was defeated, his body fall's to the ground, his body gone Vaporized!"

Princess Platinum approaches the Amulet with Discord's Blood still on her face and picks it up, just as she grabbed the amulet a Pegasus Approached her

"my Lady Platinum, are you all right, I'm sorry about your father if I had come here sooner…" Commander Hurricane said with a tint of sadness on his face, the Commander was a good friend of the king and seeing his lifeless body in such a brutal way was unnerving

"No need to apologize Commander, we shall mourn later, there is another matter at hand" Said Platinum, showing Hurricane the amulet

"Right, we must go into Mount Khaos and destroy the amulet from whence it came, onward then" the Commander started flying towards the mountain, when he looked back to see if the Princess was following, she saw the Princess still looking at the amulet, her face had a mix of curiosity and happiness

"Princess, we must hurry before something else happens!" yelled the commander

"Indeed, we'll be right Behind you!" The Princess yelled back

'We? but there's no one else with her ' the commander thought to herself beginning to worry about the Princess

They Spent Hours Climbing the Mountain surrounded by burning Lava, Killing any remaining Changelings in their path, finally they reached the top , and went inside the Burning Mountain, the chamber they entered was surrounded by Lava the only thing there being a bridge that ended halfway through the whole chamber, The princess walked to the edge of the bridge and Held the amulet up high

"Drop it princess!, Drop it so we can end This Madness!" yelled The Commander

The Princess looked at the amulet , the amulet began to shine, and whispers started coming from it, the Princess looked back at the commander, and and her lips formed into a grin

"No, the Amulet is mine" said the Princess and puts the Amulet on her neck, and it began to glow a bright red

"Platinum, NOOOOOOOO!" yelled the commander as he started to fly towards the Princess, just as he approached her, She vanished in a bright light, Leaving Hurricane confused, alone and with a sense of failure

"Princess Platinum had a chance to destroy Evil forever, but the naïve hearts of ponies are easily corrupted, the Alicorn Amulet had a mind of its own"

Princess Platinum was being escorted by Guards through Glade fields with the Alicorn Amulet still on her neck, suddenly they heard a noise, and suddenly arrows started flying

"Ambush!" said one of the guards, he was later struck by one in the face, The Princess as soon as she heard the word ran towards the nearby river, but it was too late an arrow struck her in the neck releasing the amulet in the process and fell to the river

"And it betrayed the Princess to her death, and some things that should not have been forgotten …were lost, History Became legend, Legend Became Myth, and for two thousand years, the amulet, passed out of all knowledge, until when chance came it ensnared a new bearer"

"My Precious!"

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this prologue and if not then that just means I suck, please leave a review after reading this, and if you don't then… you don't **

**(EDIT:i already fixed the problems for the prologue, like confusing the amulet for the ring, making commander hurricane back into a male due to a bit of mistranslation (which is code for 'I'm stupid'), and the arrow remaining an arrow, as well as some grammar mistakes)**


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

Welcome to Ponyville

In the small town of Ponyville , under a tree was a young unicorn reading a book, she had fur of lavender color and A black colored mane with pink highlights, when suddenly she heard the sound of somepony walking close by , with what sounded a cart being pulled, suddenly the young lavender unicorn shot up, her eyes alight with excitement, using a levitation spell, she put the book in her bag and started running towards the noise

The Cart rattles along a leafy lane being pulled by a Dark Blue Unicorn with a symbol reminiscent of the moon, and her mane was her most distinct feature, it was flowing like a beautiful ocean wave, suddenly the lavender unicorn appeared next to the cart, the cart suddenly stopped

"You're late" said the lavender unicorn panting and breathing heavily as if she ran for miles, though admittedly she was never that good an athlete

"I am Never late Twilight Sparkle, nor am I early, I arrive precisely when I need to" said the Dark blue unicorn, they both looked at each other, they both begin to laugh, as Twilight's Face break's into a smile

"yeah, you keep telling yourself that, oh, let me help with you that" said Twilight as she tied a rope onto the cart and onto her back and started to help pull the cart "it's so good to see you, Luna"

"you didn't think I'd miss your brother's birthday" said Luna while the cart passes by a bunch of ponies tending a field

"Of course not, actually I wanted to ask you, while you're here, can you teach me a few spells like you did last time? Please?" Said Twilight practically begging for Luna to say yes

"Perhaps, but what I'm about to tell you is a lot more important than a few spells" said Luna

"Really what is it?" asked Twilight

"Patience, Young one, you will learn eventually" responded Luna

"in that case what are the news outside of Ponyville? Asked Twilight

"Everything?, didn't I say something about patience… very well, well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on as much as if has past age. Full of it's comings and goings, scarcely even aware of this village… which I am very grateful"

As they were walking a bunch of ponies look up towards Luna as if they have never seen anybody move her mane like that, most ponies just dismiss it, and are more interested in the upcoming party and are busy preparing for it

"ah, the long awaited party, so how is Shining Armor, I hear it's how do you say it, the most awesome party ever since awesomeness itself was invented," said Luna pretty perplexed by such a long title

"You could thank Pinkie for the title, you know how much she loves parties, she pretty much causes an uproar" said Twilight

"Ah, yes Pinkie how could I forget the time she called me a witch and poured water in my face, let me guess she invited half of the town" said Luna, with a look of annoyance on her face

"I think the estimate is more like the entire town" said Twilight with a bit of embarrassment in her voice

"By the sun" exclaimed Luna

"Besides, I think my brother is up to something, you wouldn't happen to know would you?" asked Twilight

"I have no clue what you're talking about?" said Luna , with a cool, calm and collected voice, her face showing no such emotion other than a knowing smile

"Fine, then Keep your secrets, before you came along my family was very well thought of" said Twilight

"Oh, Really?" responded Luna still keeping that smile of hers

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected" said Twilight

"if, this about the incident with the dragon…I was barely involved … all I did was nudge your brother in the right direction" Said Luna proudly

"Whatever you did … you are now a disturber of the peace "said Twilight playfully

"Arrest me then" Said Luna playing along, they both giggled

As the cart rattles through the small village of Ponyville , they approached Twilight's house a Huge tree with a door and several windows and inside were several books reminiscent of a library

"Luna… I'm glad you're back" Twilight said as she got the ropes off her and Luna smiled

"So am I, dear Twilight, So am I" Luna said

Luna left the cart at front of the house and knocked at the door

"For the last time Pinkie, we don't need any more guests, we have enough as it is" said a voice inside the house, the voice opened the door and revealed his appearance, a white stallion, with a blue mane and Blue eyes

"And what about old Friends" Luna said towards the white-coated unicorn, said unicorn had a look of surprise on his face, his face formed into a smile

"Luna, you finally made it" said the White coated unicorn, keeping his smile intact and embracing Luna for a good ten seconds

"Of course, Shining Armor, why wouldn't I?" said Luna, as they broke apart the hug

"Please, Come in" said Shining Armor as he let Luna pass inside and closed the door

Shining armor leads Luna to the living room cluttered with books and souvenirs of his travels, Shining hangs Luna's coat on a peg and walked off to a hallway

"Tea? Or maybe something harder, Apple Cider maybe? Bought these last week, might be a good time to open one now." Said Shining as he disappears into the kitchen, Luna looks around the House, enjoying the familiarity of it, as soon as she sits down a stack of books, hit her in the head, she groan's and stacks the books back using her magic

"Sorry about that, I was expecting you last week, if I had known I would have tidied up a bit, then again you always come when you intend to" Said Shining with a knowing smile , as soon as he said that he started to stack several books, equipment, food into a bag

"So, I see you mean to go with your plan, then?" Luna asked

"Yep, all the arrangements are made, why do you ask?" said Shining

"Well, your sister suspects something" said Luna, forming her face into worry

"Of Course she does, she's smarter than me for the sun's sake, not some blockhead" Shining said

"You will tell her, won't you" Luna said with a worried look on her face

"Yeah, eventually, she'd probably come with me if I asked her to, she always did enjoy reading those adventure books, the travels, the great description of the landscapes, how the good guys will always defeat those who cause destruction, but the thing she liked the most were the character's bond with one another" Shining said as he was looking through the window that smile he had when he saw Luna was gone replaced with a face of sadness and regret. "I'm dying Luna, I know don't look the part, but I can feel the cold embrace of death tightening as my life is fading away, I'll say it now, I'm going to miss this place"

"Whatever you need Shining, I'll be here" said Luna as she put a hoof over Shining's shoulder

"Thank you, but I think you did enough for me already" Shining said his lips returning to a smile

**A/N: I know what you're thinking "man this chapter is too short, make it longer damnit" or "Why is Luna, 'Gandalf' shouldn't that role belong to Celestia" sorry to say this, but I like to write on my own pace, besides school is coming next week, so that means I'll be busy and I wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible , also Luna is Gandalf because I personally thought that Celestia would be better off as Galadriel (it does make sense, in context) and because personally I found Luna a bit more appealing than our local sun goddess, oh yeah and Luna is a unicorn here but don't worry by the time I adapt the two towers, I'll have my own bullshit explanation, besides it's fun to mess with the source material **


	3. The Spark

The Spark

As nighttime reached Ponyville , a slew of colors exploded in the night sky, each ending in a thunderous explosion, the denizens of Ponyville all walking towards the source of the fireworks filled with excitement for Shining Armors birthday especially if Pinkie Pie was involved , Meanwhile a Pink earth pony with a puffy mane is lighting up fireworks, the sky dancing with colors while Shining Armor is greeting visitors, Twilight and a peculiar small creature with purple skin and green scales shaped like a Mohawk hairstyle and but doesn't seem like it can move or change shape, it could also walk on two legs instead of the ponies four, they both sat on a nearby table

"What's wrong Spike, weren't you expecting this party for quite a while" said Twilight to the sad looking creature named Spike

"yeah, but I don't know maybe I should have stayed home and you know read books or something like you do, Twilight" Spike said as a waiter passed by Twilight ordered one apple cider and for Spike some orange juice

"You're afraid they'll make fun of you again? Am I Right?" asked Twilight as spike started shrinking down the table "look, whatever happens, I'll be right besides you, alright" said Twilight reassuring the Purple scaly creature

Suddenly Spike gulps the last of his orange juice and goes to the crowd of dancing ponies, suddenly Luna approaches Twilight "the Young dragon's grown, last time I saw him he was the size of a watermelon," Luna said as she contemplates Spike's dancing

"Yep, they do grow up fast though" responded Twilight

"Come on, let's go see your brother" said Luna, as they both approached Shining Armor, he was sitting down telling a story to young fillies as they were listening intently to Shining's story with a mix of fear and curiosity

"And There we were at the mercy of three huge Minotaur's , the great big nasty half-bull, half-whatever the other half is?... and they're arguing about how they were going to cook us" Shining Armor said in a melodramatic tone one of the fillies stood up and asked "Did you get eaten, sir?" asked the filly

"Obviously not, else I would have been wiped off the Minotaur's rear end, anyways they were arguing about how they were going to eat us, when suddenly a light blinded them, after a few minutes they were all on the ground beaten like a bloody rat" Shining said

"How did you beat them, Mister?" asked a filly sitting in the front

"Well…" he was going to begin to explain when he suddenly saw Luna and Twilight approaching him "that's a story for another day, now run along and enjoy the rest of the party" said Shining as the fillies started running back towards their parent's until Shining and Luna were left alone they started talking to each other, meanwhile the previously mentioned pink earth pony and a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, started to pull something out of Luna's cart

"No, the big one Fluttershy" said the Pink earth Pony to Fluttershy as she grabbed a big Firework

"Are you sure, we should get a firework this big, Pinkie? i mean doesn't it seem a bit too much, it'll scare the animals away" Said Fluttershy

"Of course I'm sure, I'm sure the animals won't mind, I mean who doesn't love such a big explosion" said Pinkie Pie as she started lighting a match

"Oh, Boy" said Fluttershy as she crouched behind the cart and covered her ears

"Fire in the hole" yelled Pinkie as soon as the fuse ended the firework started spiraling out of control and as it exploded, sparks in the form of a dragon started approaching the party, Twilight watches the firework dragon with alarm … but Shining is oblivious to the danger

"Shining, look out, it's a dragon!" Twilight warned her brother

"Dragon, Twilight, what are you talking abo- oh" said Shining as he realized the fireworks dragon approaching him and dropped to the ground as the dragon flies above his head, several other ponies also avoid the dragon as it flips tables, tents and food plates, Spike meanwhile just watched in awe as the dragon flew around the party camp, suddenly it looked like the dragon turned towards Spike's Direction, Spike just still stood there not moving as the Spark dragon just as he was about to hit Spike, a Purple shield suddenly surrounded Spike and forced the dragon to fly towards the sky Exploding in a marvelous array of color's the rest of the ponies watched in awe and cheered in amazement

"Spike, are you okay?"Said a distressed Twilight, Spike just removed the dirt off his clothes and said

"Twilight, did you see that, that was amazing it went all, swoosh, swoosh and then boom" said The young Dragon, but Twilight just smiled and gave Spike a little nudge on the head

"I'm just glad you're okay, just don't stand around next time, when these sort of things happen" said Twilight reassuring Spike, meanwhile Pinkie is covered in Black powder just amazed at what just happened

"Whoa!" Pinkie said still in awe at what happened, Fluttershy then approached Pinkie

"I told you, this was a bad idea, oh now Luna's going to be mad at us for doing this, Pinkie?" said Fluttershy , suddenly Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy by the shoulder's

"Are you kidding that was amazing! We have to do it again" Said Pinkie as soon as she let go of Fluttershy's shoulder's a dark blue glow surrounded both of their heads and they unexpectedly head butted each other and both dropped to the ground suddenly a shadowy figure appeared through the bushes, It was Luna staring at Pinkie and Fluttershy and Pinkie with a mean glare, as soon as they stood up and shook their heads, Fluttershy cowered behind Pinkie, Pinkie just apologetically smiled

"You Foal's are lucky no one got hurt, follow me" Luna said as the three of them started walking Pinkie asked

"Where are you taking us?" asked Pinkie afraid of what was going to happen next, Luna Just grinned towards Pinkie

"Your Punishment!" said Luna, Pinkie and Fluttershy started rearranging the tables, fixing the tent's and worst of all washing the dishes, meanwhile the crowd of Ponies started chanting for Shining Armor to make a Speech and he gave in standing atop a stage

"Our lovely citizens of Ponyville, Unicorn, Pegasi, Earth ponies" as he finished somebody in the audience cleared their throat "oh and Dragon, today is my thirtieth birthday, but thirty years is far, far too short a time to live among such excellent and great neighbor's … I don't know half of you, half as well as I should have like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve" Shining said followed by a thunderous applause as they try to figure out if that was a compliment or not, suddenly Shining hears an all too familiar Hum and whisper's in his head, he reached for something in one of his Pocket's

"I have things to do … and I have put this off for too long" Shining suddenly starts sweating and puts on an amulet, with a majestic design, it had a red jewel surrounded by the head of a unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus, "I hate to say it… but this is the last you'll see from me. I am leaving. I bid you all farewell and good luck" for the last second Shining see's Twilight in a confused and frightened face started to push the crowd of ponies and approach Shining "Goodbye, Twily" whispered Shining as a red light enveloped him the crowd of ponies started to panic and as the red light disappeared so was Shining, the party suddenly goes into an uproar while Twilight starred into the empty stage in disbelief

A few minutes later a red light appeared to flash in the library, once the light cleared Shining appeared in the house _I'll never get used to that_ Shining thought, he put the amulet in an envelope and put it in his coat pocket, and started to pick up the bags he packed earlier and put it on his back, he then heard some hoof steps and a shadow casting over him, he turned and saw Luna with a neutral face

"I suppose, you just beat Pinkie's record of keeping uproar" Luna said, approaching Shining Armor closer, Shining just laughed

"Did you see their faces, boy, they're going to talk about that for days maybe year's even" Shining said in a delighted voice

"You shouldn't take that Amulet as a toy for your own amusement, Shining" Luna said worriedly

"What? This is my last day here might as well finish it with lasting impressions" Shining said

"What about Twilight? you do remember right?" Said Luna

"Of course I remember, from this day forward everything I owned belongs to Twilight" Shining said proud fully, he loved his little sister and has faith that she will take care of herself

"Even the Amulet?" Luna said, suddenly Shining stopped moving and he started to look around nervously

"It's in an envelope, on the Mantelpiece" Responded Shining in a nervous voice, Luna turned her head to the mantelpiece, it had nothing on top of it, she shook her head and frowned

"It's not there, Shining" said Luna, Shining then looked in his coat pocket and pulled out said envelope with a look of guilty surprise

"Oh, here it is, I must have forgotten I put it there, you know I've had this ring for ten years, wouldn't it be appropriate that I take it with me" Shining said in an awkwardly nervous voice

"Well, I personally think you should leave it to Twilight, is it so hard to leave it behind, Shining" Luna said

"Ye- I mean no, but… I don't feel like leaving it behind Luna, it's mine, I found it, so naturally it belongs to me, and that means I can do whatever the hell I want with it!" Shining said, his rage starting to build up

"You're starting to act like a spoiled filly, just let it go Shining" Said Luna, but her words seem to have no effect on Shining, he starts to pace around the house

"No, no you're not understanding, Luna It's mine, my property, My Precious!" Exclaimed Shining, his rage seemingly having reach the boiling point, Luna then started pondering where has she heard that before

"Precious? It's been said before but not by you" Said Luna beginning to worry that she may have lost Shining

"So What? Besides, Why do you want me to lea- oh I see , it's all clear now" Said Shining, as soon as he said those last few words his voice started to change to a deeper one and more scary one "You want the ring for yourself" Shining accused Luna, Luna started to get mad herself

"I think you've had it long enough, Shining, leave it here!" demanded Luna

"No, you'll have to kill me first, before I let you're greedy Hooves have it" Exclaimed Shining, he started to slide his hoof towards the hilt of his sheathed sword, Luna had enough, her eyes shining a bright light and her horn glowing dark blue

"DO NOT TAKE THEE FOR A SPINELESS FOAL, SHINING ARMOR!" Luna's voice boomed through the house, Shining dropped to the floor and started cowering to a wall, Luna Approached Shining, Shining closed his eyes expecting a killing blow, but Luna just put her hoof on Shining's Shoulder

"I am not trying to hurt you, Shining, I am trying to help you" Luna said and as she said those words Shining got up and hugged her, Luna returned said Hug "Ever since we helped the earth ponies get back their Kingdom, we've been friends… trust me on this one and let it go" Luna said, calming Shining Armor down, they both let go of the hug

"You're right, Luna I don't know what I was thinking? The amulet must go to Twilight" Said Shining as he picked up his bags and his sheathed sword that fell earlier and went to the front door "It's late, the road is long and it's not getting any sooner…. Well it's now or never" Shining said as he started to exit the house, Luna cleared her throat

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luna pointed out

"What, I'm pretty sure I have my map, my watch, oh that's right" Shining started walking to one of the tables and picked up a few things "My compass" said Shining, Luna just shook her head

"The Amulet Shining you still have it with you" Luna pointed out, Shining hesitantly reaches for his pocket and pulls out the amulet

"Oh right" said Shining, he stares at it and gives it one last look, with all of his willpower he let the amulet dropped to the floor and started walking through the door

"Remember, that book I told you I was writing on, well I figured out the ending, 'and he died happily knowing the world was at peace'" said Shining, Luna just smiled

"Hope you turn out the same way my friend, Take care Shining" said Luna

"I wish you the same Luna" said Shining and he started to walk away as he disappeared into the night

"Until we meet again" Luna said softly and returned to Shining Armor's House, when she got back inside she saw the Amulet glinting on the floor, Luna slowly reaches for the ring barely touching it and it starts humming she pulls out her hoof and looks into the still lit torch fire, she remembers Shining's words about his precious "Riddles in the dark"

**A/N: hope you guys like a longer chapter,anyway's the story commences next chapter, and my question for you is who would you like for it to be Gollum? Yeah the characters are still developing in my head and I want to hear you guys**

**Special Thanks:**

**To m for reviewing, sorry but the changelings are as close as I'm gonna get towards orcs but im glad your enjoying the story**

**FlutterShyRuleZ for following **

**Anyways that's it for today see you later **


	4. Shadows of the Past

Shadows of the Past

After Shining Armor left, Luna was in deep thought staring into the fire she started muttering familiar words "Precious… My Precious" was the only words she said in a few hours, when suddenly she's interrupted by a familiar voice

"Shining, Shining, are you here" it was Twilight looking for her Brother after he suddenly disappeared a few hours ago, Twilight had to calm the crowd of party members panicking, some even started saying that Shining went mad, she rushed into the house and steps into the living room where she saw Luna still sitting by the fireplace and still looking at it, she started approaching Luna until she stepped on something, it was the amulet, she stopped and picked it up "He's gone isn't he? He's talked so much about leaving… I thought he was joking like he always does I just, ugh" Twilight said exasperated, she noticed Luna hadn't been paying attention to her at all and spoke up "Luna?" Luna suddenly reacts and turns to see Twilight holding the amulet

"The Amulet." said Luna, she got up her seat and went to, Shining's old desk and started looking through sorted papers "he's gone to live with the Pegasus, he's left you everything here" Luna hands Twilight an envelope and Twilight puts the amulet there "that includes the house" Luna seals the envelope and gives it back to Twilight "The amulet is yours now so put it somewhere out of sight" Luna starts gathering her stuff that she left in the house

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Twilight, while Luna started walking towards the front door

"I have things to take care of, don't worry I will come back" said Luna reassuring Twilight

"Wait, what things? You just got here" rebutted Twilight

"Answers, that's what I need" Luna answered, she was already at the door

"But Luna…. I don't understand "said Twilight, but Luna just turned around towards Twilight and put a hoof on her shoulder

"Neither do I ..." Luna reassured Twilight "Keep it secret, keep it safe" said Luna as she hurries out the door leaving Twilight alone in the house ***

The Barren, Night

The ruins of the old abandoned Barren tower is being rebuilt, but not by unicorns or earth ponies, not it was being rebuilt by the changelings, crawl over the surface, hauling stone and iron up the towering heights, on Mount Khaos, a huge billowing cloud of black filth, grows and spreads across the red streaked sky casting a shadowy pall over the nightmarish landscape

Minas Mareghoul-Night

Meanwhile, in a mysterious Castle surrounded by cliffs, the castle had a green brightness to it, the gates to it were slowly opening, and Nine dark ponylike figure started trotting out of it, the ponylike figures looked like shadows spreading around their environment their every step making a black spot and hilling what little life there was

The West Road, Coltdor—Day

Meanwhile… a lone Pony with clothes of what appeared to be a ranger that covered her mane but didn't cover her white coat and three diamond cutie mark she gallops to the crest of a hill on the west road, the main highway south to Manes Tirith … there the pony saw the toothed mountains of the Badlands seeping out across the blood red sky, the pony's face looked grave and trotted off

Citadel, Manes Tirith—Night

Meanwhile, Luna is making her way to the lower chambers of the Citadel (which lies in Manes Tirith the Capital of Coltdor) Luna using her horn flips through various pages and scrolls placed high on a wooden table, her eyes settle on one parchment, she murmurs to herself reading "the year 1998, The Second age, also known as the Discord Age, here follows the Account of Queen Platinum of Coltdor and the finding of the Alicorn Amulet" Luna said as she continued reading "it has come to me… the Alicorn amulet… it shall be an heirloom to my kingdom and all those who follow my hoof steps shall be bound to its fate, I will risk no hurt to the amulet… it is precious to me… and I buy it with great pain" as she kept reading she noticed several markings of the Alicorn language on the faded old Document she continued reading "the marking on the rear of the amulet began to fade… the writing once clear as the morning sun, has all but disappeared … a secret that only the flames can reveal" Luna said as she took the scroll and put it in one of her packs and started to leave the chamber

Sometime later….

In a peaceful (yet boreful) rock farm a farmer pony was mining a few rocks he had a dark yellow coat, a grey mane with side burns being covered by a top hat and wearing a black suit, the old stallion started noticing a shadow over looming him, without turning around he started saying "Pinkie I told you no more pranks today, I've had enough of the water balloon" he said

"Shining Armor, Ponyville, where is he?" the shadow said in a very raspy voice that seemed to echo

"Nice impersonation of a shadow wraith, you've been practicing?" asked the farmer in a calm yet stern voice, the shadow started to get desperate

"I will ask you again, you insignificant shrub, where is Shining Armor?"the shadow asked in an enraged tone , the farmer started to get angry as well he began to turn around and started saying

"Don't you dare talk to your fathe- oh" he was cut short by a black tentacle grabbing him from his neck, the shadow wraith look at him with a menacing glare, the shadow wraith asked the question again this time the farmer responded "he's not here, in fact I don't know where the hell he went he just vanished" the farmer said, the shadow wraith just responded by strengthening the grip on his neck "his house is up north in Ponyville, it's the old tree on top a hill, please that's all I know let me go, please, I beg you" the farmer said and the shadow wraith lets him go, tears swelling on the farmer as he got dropped to the ground, and started galloping up north

Ponyville—Night

Twilight and Spike just got back from buying a few groceries, Twilight was spacing out, deep in thought, she hadn't spoke for hour's even less so ever since Shining Armor disappeared, not even Pinkie could get her out of the mood, Spike decided to break the silence

"Twilight, are you okay? You haven't talked much since Shining disappeared" Spike said , Twilight broke her train of thought

"huh, oh sorry Spike, it's just unexpected that Shining would just leave like that, without even a goodbye" said Twilight she then began started talking again "and with a teleportation spell one of the most advanced and difficult spell's in the book" finished Twilight

"yeah, I feel the same way, you know he was my brother too" said Spike, Twilight turned and saw Spike's expression turned to sadness "I remember when he showed me how to cook, mmm, that cake I baked sure was delicious" said Spike as he started smiling he turned to Twilight, Twilight responded with a smile

"Sorry, Spike I didn't mean to worry you, I'm just thinking that's all, besides I'm sure Shining is fine, he was going to leave eventually, I just didn't expect he'd done it so unexpectedly" said Twilight reassuring Spike

"Alright, hey want me to bake the cake I was talking about earlier" said Spike

"Yeah sure" responded Twilight, Twilight and Spike arrived at the front door, but Twilight pauses and realizes something is amiss, Spike starts to enter the kitchen, but Twilight peers through the living room at first she saw nothing and assumed it was her shadow, still not feeling safe, she took a closer look and out came a Shadow wraith from the darkness, his Tentacles rising up preparing to Attack Twilight, Twilight turns around to face Spike and yell "Spike, RUN!" she yelled before a tentacle grabbed her by the Hind hoof and held her upside down

"The Amulet where is it?" asked the Shadow Wraith, in his shrieking voice

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" Lied Twilight nervously as she rubs her hooves together

"LIES! We know it is in this house, tell us, and we will consider letting you live" bargained the Shadow, suddenly small but scurry footsteps started getting closer towards the shadow, it was Spike gripping a frying pan and charging towards the shadow wraith, as he was about to attack a tentacle grabbed him by the arm and held him up

"A Baby dragon? I thought all dragons served the master by now" The Shadow Wraith said he looked towards Twilight "No worries, he will serve the master well" as he said that Spike breathed out a green fire that burned through what could be considered the shadow wraith's skin, the shadow wraith hollered and let go of both Spike and Twilight, Spike reached for the frying pan he had earlier, but the Shadow wraith took notice and with one of his remaining tentacles whacked Spike into a wall, the hit was so hard it made cracks on the wall "Insolent Foal, you will know your place" the Shadow wraith spoke, Twilight started to recover and saw the scene before her, a feeling Twilight almost never felt started to rise up

"Don't you dare put a hoof on him" said Twilight with ferocity her horn started to glow purple as if it was charging, the Shadow wraith turned around and noticed the glow, Twilight released a bolt of Purple Light heading straight towards the shadow wraith, at the last second he dodged the attack and the bolt hit the wall causing an explosion of wood and glass to erupt, the shadow wraith faced towards Twilight and grabbed her by the neck and rammed her towards a beam and a wall, Twilight was struggling to get out

"This one has raw power, indeed, Join us Lavender one and you can be more powerful than ever imagined" the Shadow wraith whispered to Twilight in his screechy and blood-curling voice "you just have to tell me where the amulet is?" The Shadow wraith finished he loosened his grip, Twilight came closer to his ear and started whispering

"I'd rather die than join you" said Twilight, the Shadow wraith then let go of Twilight, she fell on her back and started cowering away, and The Shadow wraith later morphed his tentacle to be as sharp as a blade and aimed at Twilight

"So be it foal!" He said and his bladed tentacle started lunging towards Twilight, suddenly a blinding light appeared from the front door burning the Shadow wraith he started to make a scream as blood curling as his voice, he looked towards a window and trotted towards it, jumping out he started trotting away from the house, Twilight put her hoof above her face to cover herself from the blinding light, as soon as the light cleared it revealed Luna

"Twilight, are you okay?" asked Luna in a desperate voice, Twilight got up

"Yeah, I'm okay don't worry abo- Spike!" Twilight said as she realized Spike was still hurt and got to him as fast as she could from what she could see Spike was okay but knocked out and with a few bruises but otherwise okay "oh thank the sun, he's okay" Twilight said and smiled and putting the unconscious Spike on a nearby couch, Luna approached Twilight and asked

"Is it secret, is it safe?" Twilight nodded and with her levitation spells pulled a handle on the floor and took out a chest, she opened it and took it out an envelope, Luna was preparing a fire on the chimney as she saw the envelope she used her levitating spell to grab it and threw it to the fire

"What are you doing?!" Twilight asked bewildered as flames slowly consume the envelope, revealing the amulet as it sinks into the red hot embers, Luna levitated the amulet out of the fire and showed it to Twilight

"Look closely, can you see anything?" asked Luna, Twilight looked closely suddenly fiery letters begin to appear and in them a tiny inscription glows red as if burning from within

"They're markings, but it's a language I don't recognize" Twilight said puzzled, Luna pulled the ring back to herself and looked at it for a few seconds

"It's the Alicorn language; only a select few know about it and can translate it, and from the looks of it was forged in the Badlands" said Luna, Twilight looked up , with a puzzled look on her face

"The Badlands?" she asked, Luna began to explain

"In the common tongue it says 'the alicorn amulet, the one to control, to corrupt, to embrace ,to cause chaos in the midst of harmony'" Luna said, Twilight looked at the amulet sitting on the kitchen table

"This is the legendary Alicorn Amulet, forged by the deity of Chaos himself …Discord in his mountain of madness or Mount Khaos as we like to call it, taken by Queen Platinum herself after she defeated Discord, for ten years it laid quiet by your brother Shining himself… but now not any longer, Twilight evil is stirring in the Badlands, the amulet has awoken and has heard it's master's call" Luna explained and as she said those words the Amulet started making a fleeting low whisper, Twilight looks at Luna knowing they both heard that

"Impossible, but… Discord was destroyed … right?" Twilight asked, but Luna just looked at Twilight with a look of guilt and worry on her face

"No, Twilight. His spirit has endeared, as I mentioned before he is a deity, unlike any mortal they have a hard time leaving the mortal world when they die. As long as that amulet is preserved Discord will remain in Middle-Equestria causing chaos and despair whenever he feels like it. His armies of Changelings have multiplied tenfold, though I am not sure, I think the official Changeling royalty may have broken the treaty these are not just regular bandit's or exile's, now he just needs the amulet to make Middle-Equestria his playground again and result in a second Discord age, we must ensure he must never find it" as Luna continued talking, Twilight levitated the Amulet to herself and started walking away

"Then we hide it, we never talk about it again, I mean they don't actually know it's here right? Right?" Twilight asked nervously Luna just shook her head in disapproval

"Twilight, a Shadow Wraith just came here to your house, it's a miracle you survived, what's to stop the rest from leveling this peaceful village to the ground, I mean look what they did to your wall" pointed Luna to the gaping hole in the house, Twilight just rubbed the back of her head

"Actually that was me" said Twilight nervously, Luna just looked surprised and turned to the wall

"Really?" Luna asked, Twilight just nodded "impressive"

"Ugh, alright then take it" Twilight handed Luna the amulet, Luna just rejected it, Twilight was confused

"I can't take it Twilight" said Luna

"Why not? I thought you wanted this great evil to be hidden" Twilight rebutted

"I can't … understand Twilight; I would use this amulet from a desire to do good, but if it corrupts me, it would wield a powerful tool of destruction, it would be a nightmare" Luna said

"But, it can't stay here" Twilight said

"No, it can't" Luna responded

"Then what should I do?" Twilight asked, looking at Luna with desperation

"You must leave and quickly" Luna said

"Where should I go?" asked Twilight with no hesitation whatsoever

"Make for Neighbree, I will be waiting for you at the local inn" Luna said as she said those words she noticed Spike Sitting there listening

"Can I come with?" asked Spike, Twilight turned around and saw Spike apparently recovered from his injuries

"How much did you here?" asked Luna, Spike started pondering and gave an answer

"About everything" he responded nonchalantly, Luna just smiled but Twilight intervened

"No you're not coming, Spike" said Twilight and started walking towards her room Spike followed her

"What, but why not?" asked Spike, Twilight turned around and it was her turn to speak

"Did you see that shadow wraith, hurt you, I don't want that happening again, I couldn't live with myself if something worse happen , so no you're not coming" Demanded Twilight and Spike got sad it was his turn to talk

"Remember the party? When you said you would always be at my side" Spike said crossing his arms in disappointment

"Yeah, but that was different" rebutted Twilight

"How is that any different? If you leave me here alone, you're basically abandoning your responsibility" Spike said and Twilight was stumped "you're like my sister Twilight, I don't want to lose you" said Spike, Twilight was at a loss at words frustrated she finally gave in

"Ugh, alright, but you will do everything I say don't get into any danger, and don't try to play the hero if we're in any danger alright?" Twilight said in a demanding tone

"I heard you, thanks Twilight I'll pack my stuff right now" said Spike as he got out of Twilight's room, Twilight pulled a saddlepack and started what she considered important coats, boots, and books suddenly Twilight heard hoof steps and turned around and saw Luna

"Are you sure you want to bring him along Twilight, you know how greedy Dragon's get" said Luna, she looked at Twilight who was looking at the floorboard

"I know Luna, but as you said what's to stop the Shadow Wraith's from coming back, besides if he does steal the amulet, I can track him easy, he's not exactly subtle you know" said Twilight as she stopped packing her things

"I still don't think it's a good idea, but I trust your judgment" said Luna while relieved she was still worried "anyways, remember go to Neighbree , I will meet you there, I need to go somewhere first" said Luna as she put a her gray robe and a gray hat, though she doesn't necessarily like it it's good to avoid the public

"Where are you going?" asked Twilight as she put on a green coat

"I'm going to meet an old friend, he may be able to help us with this predicament" responded Luna as they both headed downstairs to the front door

"Spike, you ready?" asked Twilight to the room besides her

"In a minute" responded Spike

"All right we'll be waiting at the front door" said Twilight Back, as she and Luna started going downstairs and arrived at the front door

"You'll have to leave the name of Twilight Sparkle, it's not safe outside of Ponyville" Luna said but she noticed Twilight was very nervous about this, of course she would be the fate of Middle-Equestria is on her hoofs "I am sorry for putting this burden on you Twilight Sparkle, but understand, if we don't deal with this amulet soon, all of Middle-Equestria will be gone" said Luna

"Wow, no pressure right?" asked Twilight sarcastically, but still said it in a nervous tone, Luna then felt guilty reminding herself that this is no Former Guard or even a Ranger

"I'm sorry, I tend to forget I'm not dealing with a warrior" said Luna apologetically, Twilight smiled

"it's okay, I just never been in this kind of adventure, but if it's going to save lives, then I'll risk it" said Twilight, Luna just smiled admiring Twilight's courage, the young mare was by definition a bookworm in all the year's she's known her, she would never be considered a Hero by mythical standards but here she is willing to face even Shadow Wraith's to save Middle-Equestria, something tells Luna that everything's going to be alright

"Alright, as long as you travel only by day and stay off the road, you'll be okay" said Luna reassuring Twilight, Spike later came down with a huge backpack that reached Twilight's neck and considering Spike's size it looked a bit too much

"Are you sure, you want to carry all that it's going to be a long walk" said Twilight worriedly

"It's okay I've handled worse" said Spike reassuring Twilight

"Alright" said Twilight, finally they started moving, Ponyville was shrouded in a white veil of mist, Luna, Twilight and Spike are hurrying across a ploughed field away from the village, while Spike was moving pretty slow and behind the two mares

"Keep up, Spike" said Luna jokingly as she leads Twilight and Spike under the cover of woods after several minutes of silence she spoke "Be careful both of you, the forces of Discord have many spies, we don't call them Changelings just for show" Luna warned, she then turned towards Twilight "Is it safe?" Luna asked, Twilight checked her saddlepack and responded by nodding "Never use it, the agents will be drawn by the surge of magic it produces and remember that thing wants to be found so be wary of it, goodbye my friends and best of luck" Luna bid them farewell and galloped away

With that, Twilight and Spike began their journey hiking over the gentle countryside, wading through a shallow stream, heating a kettle over a small fire, clambering over stone walls, as they continued Spike began to speak up

"Twilight? Remember the Shadow Wraith that attacked us" asked Spike, Twilight responded by nodding "Remember, what he said when he saw me, 'I thought all dragons were under control by the master'," Twilight again nodded this time beginning to worry "is that true are all dragons under Discord's control, does that mean I'll be the only one spared"

"Spike I'm sorry I haven't really thought of that, I don't know what to say" Twilight said stumped and with worry "but remember Spike, whatever happens I'll be always at your side" Twilight said stopping and hugging Spike

"Thanks Twilight" said Spike as they let go of the hug

"Now come on we have a country to save" said Twilight and they both kept walking towards Neighbree

**A/N: Boy was this a bitch to write between school, personal problems and work I'm surprised to even upload this any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter Constructive and supporting criticism is appreciated **

**Special Thanks**

**StormBringer128**

**xXxjfreed21xXX**


	5. A Tyrant's Kiss

A Tyrant's Kiss

Luna gallops on the outskirts of an ancient forest. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Bright Mountains, the tall gloomy tower of Umbra overshadowing every part of the forest with its huge size, Luna gallops through the gate of the fortress of Quis Proditione a great ring wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, encloses beautiful trees and garden's, watered by streams that flow down from the mountain's, meanwhile a male unicorn dark gray fur with a black spiky mane and tail, his horn unlike other unicorns was curved and smooth, sharp at the tip and gradiates from dark grey to red which ends at the tip and unlike most ponies has red irises he overlooks his fortress when he notices Luna entering the fortress

"Smoke rises once more from the mountain of madness; mockery takes place in the Badlands, the sun begins to fall and Luna of the Night seeks my assistance" says the somber looking pony, as he said those words Luna arrived at the foot the tower's stairs, the somber pony sweeps down the stairs and reveals himself before Luna, Luna just smiled and snickered

"Always trying to make an entrance, huh Sombra?" said Luna

"always trying to snicker your way through trouble, Huh Luna" responded Sombra, in his Deep and baritone voice but still in a joking way "come walk with me Luna, explain me the situation" said Sombra, He and Luna walked around the garden, Luna explained what she could towards Sombra, for some reason Sombra showed no emotion towards Luna's description of the events and responded with barely any surprise

"Are you sure of this?" asked Sombra

"Positive, without a doubt" responded Luna

So the Amulet was in Ponyville this whole time?" asked Sombra

"Yes, and under my very snout, how could I have not notice it earlier" said Luna with a sense of guilt

"Socializing out with the country folk has clearly affected your wits, Luna" responded Sombra, as soon as Sombra said those words Luna wanted to rebut, but she refrained as she didn't want to get on Sombra's bad side and end up ignoring, it was true what most people would say about Sombra he was a Prideful, Greedy bastard but he was a very powerful Unicorn and a charismatic one at that and he could easily gather an army in weeks, so she didn't want to anger him

"We can still strike back, we just need an army" Luna said, practically begging for help

"I see, well, while you were off learning how the country folk even speak, I already gathered said army" said Sombra, as he said those word a malicious grin escaped his lips

"What already? I mean, that's great news, but where does it come from?" asked Luna perplexed by where he got an army so quickly

"Come in, I will explain more inside" said Sombra, Luna was beginning to have a bad feeling, when they got inside Luna notice there were several Unicorn and Pegasus guards stationed in the castle

"Why all the guards?" she asked

"Security measures" he responded, Luna guessed that was all she was going to get for an answer, they both entered a cluttered room to the side of the cavernous central chamber

"Discord has regained much of his former power, he cannot take physical form yet… but his spirit has lost none of his potency, our lovely Deity sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, flesh" explained Sombra, he continued "He is gathering many forces, soon it will be big enough to launch an all-out assault on Middle-Equestria" said Sombra, Luna then raised an eyebrow and started getting a mixture of both curiosity and worry

"How do you know this?" she asked

"I have seen it" said Sombra, Luna and Sombra stride through the tower towards a stone plinth on which a sphere like shape is draped with a cloth; Sombra lifts the cloth to reveal the spherical object

"A Palantir! You know how dangerous they are, they're not all accounted for, we do not know who else is watching" said Luna as she put the cloth back on the Palantir

"you do know, that I am popular for my pragmatism Luna, why should we fear it when it could give me the advantage" said Sombra as he sits on his throne "Besides it is too late, Discord's pawns are already moving, the nine Shadow wraith's have left Minas Mareghoul , They will find the Amulet and kill the one who carries It" Said Sombra with a feeling of pleasure, Luna started backing away and turns to run away to the door but as soon as she got there, they slammed shut locking her in "Join me Luna, once we drive Middle-Equestria to the ground, we can become the new rulers, of this pathetic place and be claimed as gods, it is in our best interest to unite with Discord" finished Sombra Grinning all the way

"it is in our best interest to destroy that amulet, you should know that by the end of the war, Discord betrayed all of his generals, he does not care for power, he cares for his own amusement, I thought you of all people would understand this, I mean I knew you were a bastard but not a stupid one" Said Luna with all the rage in her voice unleashing, Sombra just looked at her

"So be it" said Sombra, and ordered his Guards to attack, the guards then unleashed a green flame that embraced their bodies revealing they're true form, changelings…. Luna wasn't surprised and shot several magic bolts to the charging changelings, some changelings took cover and started returning fire with their own magic bolts, Luna took cover as soon as she saw this and hid in one of the pillars, she took a quick glance towards Sombra, who was smiling the whole way, she noticed some debris and threw a few stones at the changelings one got knocked out, she then unsheathed her Sword with her levitation magic and started charging, the changelings noticed her and fired a few bolts at her, as soon as the bolts approached her she lifted up a bubble shield, temporarily giving her cover while still charging, and managed to stab one of the changelings his blood oozing out and staining Luna's blade, she pulled it out, and managed to kill another changeling decapitating him, suddenly a changeling started charging towards her, Luna just levitated a piece of debris and chucked it at the changeling and knocked him out

"So how are the security measures going?" snickered Luna, Luna is suddenly surrounded by an aura of red magic and is blasted across the room, pinned there by some unseen force as Sombra approaches, repelling the spell, Luna wrenches herself off the wall and kicks her Hind legs towards Sombra, kicking him in the face, sending him to the ground, Luna puts her hoof on his chest and her horn starts glowing blue and Luna prepares to give the finishing blow, but the horn suddenly stops glowing, Luna notices it and begins to worry, Sombra just laughs maniacally

"Looks like you just drained your magic Princess!" said Sombra, and with his remaining magic levitated Luna off him and started pounding her to the ground with his levitation "I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, of joining my side, but you chose the hard way" Sombra then starts levitating Luna all the way to the top of the roof and only a crack was heard

Rock Forest-Day

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike are walking along a country lane, the road surrounded by trees and bushes, as they walk Twilight is looking at a map confusedly, Spike starts noticing Twilight staring at the map as if she never seen one before

"We're lost aren't we?" asked Spike annoyed at their situation

"We're not lost, I'm just looking for our general direction" said Twilight nervously, Spike just scoffed at the notion and face palmed and groaned

"I thought you were an expert on this, how did we get lost it's just been a day" said Spike

"We're not lost, one, this is the general area where Pinkie Pie lives and two, while I do know a lot about the map I don't have personal experience" said Twilight trying to reassure Spike, Spike just took the map from Twilight

"Yeah right, I bet I'm a better navigator than you, alright Pinkie's farm is east so that means east is that way!" said Spike with glee in his voice and pointed towards the forest, Twilight just shook her head

"That's west" retorted Twilight

"Oh yeah, how would you know?" asked Spike with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Because, it says so on the map, I think?" said Twilight, Spike just glared at Twilight and crossed his arms

"Oh alright we're lost" said Twilight admitting her defeat "well there's nothing we can do now, it's not like there's anyone we can ask directions for" said Twilight, as soon as she said those words, she heard noise from the bushes

"What was that?" asked Spike, as soon as she heard where the noise was coming from she put herself in front of Spike and started charging up her horn wrapped on the pink aura, her plan was (if it was a Shadow wraith) to stun the approacher as it got closer and as soon as the attack had effect they would both run as fast as they can, it wasn't the only plan but it was the best one, as the figure got closer, the hoof steps started getting louder, but Twilight noticed the figure had a pink fur as if she recognized it she stopped, but Pink figure didn't and soon enough crashed into Twilight

"Ow, sorry I didn…"said the Pink pony trying to apologize to Twilight, until she recognize her, the pink pony gasped, and started hugging Twilight as hard as she could, "Twilight your alive! Thank the sun" said the pink pony with all the happiness in the world, Twilight started losing breath and motioned the pink pony to let her go "oh sorry, I'm just so happy, I thought you were dead" apologized the pink earth pony

"It's okay Pinkie, I thought you were one of the Shadow Wraith's I was about to blast you" said Twilight, as Spike approached them

"Are those the big meanies that blew up your house" said Pinkie exasperated "you see, I went to Ponyville to visit you and ask about Shining Armor, when I saw your house completely trashed, I didn't find you anywhere so I decided to get back here and see if father was okay and then look for you, but thank goodness you're okay" explained Pinkie with the last of her breath and started catching her breath "so what happened?" asked Pinkie

"It's complicated, but we really need to get going Pinkie, we need to get to Neighbree" said Twilight, then an idea popped in Twilight's head "Wait, Pinkie your farm is close by right, can you lead us towards it?" asked Twilight, Pinkie nodded

"Of course Twilight, come on this way" said Pinkie and made a notion to follow her, and started getting deeper getting into the forest, Spike noticed this and spoke

"Hey aren't we going deeper into the forest, where you know Timberwolves live and such other creatures" said Spike worried about what was going to happen next, Pinkie just scoffed

"Lighten up Spike, I've been here through hundreds of times… or was it five" said Pinkie pondering, they walked for a few minutes later, when Twilight began feeling uneasy, she noticed several animals looking at her, not at Spike, not at Pinkie, just her, and like that, the animals just left as if in a hurry, Twilight didn't like this one bit… finally at what felt like hours Pinkie pointed towards her farm "See, I've told you we'd make it" said Pinkie and them three started approaching the farm, Twilight didn't visit Pinkie often due to her preferring her house and reading her books, she remembers that her parents would often visit Pinkie's family but she would never like the place it looked so dull not like the farm's in Ponyville where they would grow crops, not even Pinkie could cheer her up, in fact as a filly she considered Pinkie annoying and creepy, as she grew up she started seeing Pinkie as a friend or at the very least an acquaintance, but she was indeed very grateful for Pinkie for leading them here "Father, are you in there?" said Pinkie talking towards the door, she then proceeded to knock, but the door opened, and came out Pinkie's father, Igneous Rock, Twilight never liked him, he seemed rather strict, there was also that one time, where he threatened to feed her to his dogs as punishment for stealing a few rocks for her research

"Pinkie, thank the sun you're okay" said Igneous and hugged her daughter, Pinkie began feeling uneasy as her father would rarely hug her "who are they?" asked Igneous warily

"Father, don't you recognize them It's Twilight and Spike" responded Pinkie

"Ah, I remember your Shining Armor's sister, come I'll explain more inside" said Igneous and the group followed him inside, they sat on a couch, and he explained how a Shadow Wraith attacked him on his farm, asking about Shining Armor, and told him where his house was

"I'm sorry Twilight, but there wasn't anything I could do, if there's anything I can do just tell me" said Igneous apologizing towards Twilight, Twilight immediately felt sympathy towards Igneous and accepted his apology

"It's alright sir I understand, but if you want to really help I need to get to Neighbree" said Twilight

"If it's no bother asking why do you want to go to Neighbree? It's not like it's the greatest place to live" asked Pinkie curiously, Twilight looked towards Spike, Spike glared back, feeling uneasy Twilight decided to reveal it, these were her family's friends

"Alright, I guess I can trust you guys, but don't tell this to anybody else alright" said Twilight and revealed the Alicorn Amulet, Pinkie just stared in awe

"ooooh, shiny!" said Pinkie whenever she would see something that shiny, Igneous just made a grin, but immediately removed it fearing somebody would notice "What is it?" asked Pinkie, Twilight explained what has happened so far from Shining Armor's disappearance to their journey to Neighbree

"So as you see, we need help, this could endanger our entire world, if we don't stop this madness" said Twilight her face forming into a mix sadness and seriousness "and that's why I need to go to Neighbree, Luna will meet me there and we'll go to the next step" said Twilight with the last of her breath

"ooh, ooh,ooh I wanna go I know how to get to Neighbree faster, than the road you're taking, plus it'll be fun" said Pinkie offering her help, she then looked towards her father, expecting his disapproval, to sketch Twilight or that they shouldn't get involved in this, but his response was the most odd thing Pinkie has ever seen or heard, yes even odder than a killer amulet

"I agree" said Igneous, Pinkie then clocked her head genuinely surprised at what he said

"Um, are you serious, aren't you gonna say something like 'No Pinkamena it's too dangerous' or 'Pinkamena I forbid you now help me pick these rocks', no?" said Pinkie making the best impression of her father and feeling confused

"No, I agree this amulet must be destroyed or whatever you plan to do with it" responded Igneous, he then looked at the clock "well it's getting late, please stay for the night, so you three can go in the morning, please stay and rest" he then got up from the couch he was sitting on and got to the front door "I'll be back I need to take care of some business" said Igneous the last word he uttered stretching out for a while and got out

"Wow, your dad's a cool guy Pinkie" said Spike, smiling at the turn of events, but Pinkie was just confused and looking worried

"Everything okay Pinkie?" asked Twilight, Pinkie turned to Twilight

"I don't know Twilight, Father is acting… strange" said Pinkie, but she transformed her frown back into a smile albeit a nervous one "But, it's probably nothing" said Pinkie as she started pondering what else was she going to do after a few seconds she smiled "Right, I should show you the rooms you're staying for the night" as she said that she got up from the couch, she made a notion towards Twilight and Spike to follow her, as they walked they passed what seemed to be the Kitchen, it was silent and Twilight decided to break the silence

"So I guess you're sticking with us tomorrow, Pinkie" said Twilight, Twilight didn't want to personally bring Pinkie along considering how dangerous it was, and also in part because she was a bit annoying, but if they needed a quicker way to Neighbree, then they'll risk it

"Yeah, oh it'll be so fun, it'll be like a field trip, we can sing songs, tell stories, maybe meet new friends, become heroes and maybe develop a romance like in those books" said Pinkie looking at Twilight suggestively ,Spike just scratched a bit confused at Pinkie's suggestion , and Twilight just blushed and got mad

"Pinkie! I'm not that type of mare" said Twilight blushing furiously, Pinkie just giggled

"Relax Twilight, I was only messing around, geez you don't have to be a stick in the mud" said Pinkie still giggling at her joke, Twilight and Spike continued following Pinkie, during the walk, Spike noticed liquid flowing from a door, since it was so dark he couldn't see what color it was, but it was enough to unsettle him

"Twilight, I don't know if we should stay here, no offense Pinkie, but your place is kinda creepy" said Spike bluntly, Twilight smacked him in the head, as she told him millions of times to not make fun of other people's houses, Pinkie just smiled

"It's okay, people told me that since I was a itty-bitty filly" said Pinkie with no sign of anger in her voice, after climbing upstairs, Pinkie finally showed them their rooms, the beds had some dust in them and looked as if they hadn't been used in years "I hope you don't mind, but these are the only rooms we have" said Pinkie with a tinge sense of nervousness

"So whose room was this?" asked Spike, and Twilight smacked him in the head again for asking such a personal question as she's told him thousands of times how he shouldn't ask these types of questions to people

"It's Okay Twilight, I don't mind" said Pinkie reassuring Twilight as if reading her mind, Pinkie inhaled preparing to explain "you see, these were my little sister's room, we would always jump on these beds and play around" said Pinkie with sadness again

"What happened?" asked Spike, as he said those words, Twilight started getting uncomfortable and biting her lips, while Pinkie's usual puffy mane slowly deflated, and the usual brightness of her pink colors started getting darker, Spike instantly regretted asking

"A road accident, my mother Cloudy and my two sisters Limestone and Marble and I, were riding a wagon, we were having fun like always, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, and I thought it was going to be the best day ever and then… and then…" said Pinkie trying to finish the sentence but she couldn't finish the sentence and tears started swelling in her eyes, Twilight started approaching

"It's okay Pinkie, don't cry hey remember we're going on an adventure tomorrow" said Twilight reassuring Pinkie, and Pinkie suddenly lit up like an oil lamp and her mane returned to its natural poofiness

"That's right I better start packing up" said Pinkie as she rushed through the door "good night don't let the bed bugs bite" said Pinkie in a sing song voice and closed the door, Spike then turned around facing Twilight

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked" said Spike regretting what he just did and bowing his face down, Twilight just lift her hoof up towards Spike's chin and smiled

"It's okay Spike" said Twilight and let go of Spike's chin "besides considering her usual cheerfulness it's hard to forget what happened" said Twilight as she started getting on her bed, Spike started getting to his own bed too

"So what exactly did happen?" asked Spike curiously as he fluffed a pillow

"I'll tell you later Spike, right now we need to go to sleep, you don't want any nightmares do you" said Twilight while yawning

"Oh alright" said Spike admitting defeat and pushed his face to the soft comfort of his pillow "Good night" said Spike

"Good Night" said Twilight she closed her eyes and drifted off to her dreams

Rock Forest—Night

Meanwhile, out in the woods Two figures were talking to each other seemingly arguing, it was Igneous and another figure that was hidden in the darkness but he speaked in a familiar raspy voice

"I don't understand, why can't I just kill them there and now, there probably all asleep by the time I get back there" said Igneous to a figure in the shadows, the figure walked from one place to another

"No we have to follow the plan, if we kill them back at the house, they may wake up and kill you instead" said the Shadow figure as he stopped pacing; Igneous just put a hoof on his head and sighed

"Alright let me get this straight, you want me to wave them goodbye while they venture to the woods, then you come up and kill them yourself" said Igneous pondering over this

"Exactly" said the shadowy figure

"Well, in that case let me lead them to a trap, I guide them through the woods, then you get the drop on them, how about that?" said Igneous, but the shadowy figure just made an antagonistic glare towards Igneous

"No, we can't risk it, they will think something is up, do you understand?" asked the shadowy figure towards Igneous

"More like you can't suck on your own pride" said Igneous mumbling, unfortunately the Shadowy figure heard and revealed himself to be a Shadow wraith, he unleashed a tentacle and wrapped it on Igneous Neck and pinned him to a tree, Igneous started bursting in green flames revealing himself to be a Changeling

"Listen to me you pathetic foal, I am a shadow wraith whether your plan is better or not, I DON'T CARE! Your just a worthless insect, who was created to serve us, do not make me do something you will regret, understand" said The Shadow Wraith to the now whimpering Changeling who nodded in return "good, and if you do try your suggestion, please let me remind you that I will personally, take out your guts and make you eat them understand?" said the Shadow Wraith, the changeling nodded "Good, now get out" said the Shadow Wraith and the Changeling started trotting back to the farm, the Shadow Wraith started trotting away as well, but unbeknownst to both of them they were being watched by a familiar yellow Pegasus with the pink long mane

"Oh no this is bad, this is very, very bad, I have to warn Twilight and the others somehow, oh by the sun what am I going to do" said Fluttershy, cowering in fear, thinking what's going to happen next

**A/N: wow I took a long one with this one, anyways hope you like this chapter, please Read and review and any suggestions as well as any other sort of criticism is appreciated, also I'm planning to work on another MLP mash-up fic, but I'm not gonna say which, let's just say it's coming soon, so this is FasteningMean here Peace out Bitches! Hahahahahha **


End file.
